Devices for sensing the tension in brake cables are known in the art. Examples of devices for sensing the tension in brake cables are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,406, 4,245,139, and 4,569,489.
The present invention provides improvements over known cable tension sensing devices.